Ronald Pike Sr
Ronald Pike Sr is the Director General of the NCA and Ronald Pike Jr's father. He has been a member of the NCA for numerous years and was awarded the Mayor's award for Distinguished Service. History Little is known about Pike's history and his rise through the NCA ranks, however there is some history known about his previous involvement with Michael Sharp. Pike worked with Sharp during their early days with the agency. They were both close friends who worked on an operation called "Black Heart" — an operation created to stop organised crime and bring criminals to justice. However, according to Graham, the majority of the group became corrupt, becoming criminals themselves. Graham further reveals that the group became involved in a robbery that went wrong, leading to a death. Pike, however, testified against Sharp which led to the two losing contact and more than likely contributed to his rise through the ranks at the NCA. Throughout Bulletproof Series In Episode 1, Pike Sr receives the 'Mayor's Award for Distinguished Service to the Met' award from the deputy Mayor, Charlotte Carmel. He attends the service with his son, Ronald Pike Jr. In Episode 3, Pike Sr has a meeting with his son. He admits that he knows that his son needs money for Arjana's partnership, and is happy to oblige if he do him one favour: take over from him as Director General after his retirement. Pike Jr refuses, however, and Ronald admits that his son has potential, unlike that of Bishop. In Episode 5, Bishop meets with Pike Sr, airing his concerns that Pike is in need of a father figure in his life, now more than ever. However, the Director General dismisses him, revealing that his son has ambition, whereas Bishop has reached his peak. He reveals that his partnership with Pike is about to come to an end. The night after, Pike Sr receives a call from his son, admitting that he wants to leave the front line and take him up on his job offer. Having received intel from Graham, Bishop hands Pike a file on Sharp. The file reveals that Sharp has a history with the Director General and this is why he has never been arrested. Pike questions his father over this, and his father simply admits that he wanted to protect him. Pike, however, promises to expose his father. Pike Sr leaves the house, arranging to meet with someone over the new problem that has arisen, and Pike follows him. The Director General stops at an industrial warehouse, and is taken by surprise when he is shot in the chest by Ray. In Episode 6, Pike Sr is in the hospital following being shot by Ray in the previous episode. The doctor reveals that he is lucky to be alive, thanks to the stab vest he was wearing at the time. Bishop and Pike question Graham again about Sharp, and he reveals that the Director General and Pike were part of a covert group known as 'Black Heart' — a group meaning to stop organised crime, however, the majority of the group became corrupt, including Sharp. Tanner believes that she can get more intel from her former boss, Eddie, and goes to question him along with Bishop and Pike. Eddie reveals that the group became involved in a robbery gone wrong, and someone died. He revealed that Pike Sr gave evidence against Sharp and this is why he never returned — he admits that Pike Sr was never corrupt, but Sharp had evidence that could destroy many careers. Personality Appearances Trivia Gallery References Category:Season One Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters